Inolvidable
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Ahora que Touko lo había aceptado, N no tenía nada que temer. O bueno, casi nada.


**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Black & White no me pertenece, es creación de Nintendo

**Advertencias:** Ambientado al final de Pokemon Black 2 & White 2

トウコ

_Conocerte me regresó la vida que tenía perdida._

トウコ

El cobijo del árbol era todo lo que el chico de cabello verde deseaba en ese instante, sus párpados se encontraban cerrados dejando que su rostro fuera acariciado por la suave corriente de aire. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos liberando el aliento cálido, no se encontraba dormido en su totalidad pues es era consciente de la mano que acariciaba una de sus mejillas en tanto la otra removía el cabello de su frente.

No quería abrir los ojos, si lo hacia sabía exactamente que todo aquello se desvanecería como otro más de sus sueños. Aunque este fuera uno de los más bonitos y perfectos que había tenido desde que era pequeño.

—N.— La voz fue dulce cuando dijo su nombre, acariciando el sonido con el afecto que sólo ella puede otorgarle—, abre los ojos.

«No quiero», contestó en su mente aferrandose a la tela que rozaba sus manos, lo que lo hizo obtener una risa ligera cuando su nariz tocó la piel de la chica.

—Me haces cosquillas.

Un pequeño quejido es todo lo que N necesitó para incorporarse de golpe, completamente desorientado dándose cuenta que todo es real. Muy real y a la vez aún se parecía a un sueño.

—¿Te lastime? — Preguntó mirando los ojos azules con preocupación, pero Touko negó acariciando su estómago.

—Se movió, ¿quieres sentirlo? — El chico tragó fuerte cuando una de sus manos fue depositada en el apenas abultado vientre—, no vas a lastimarme.

—Es sólo que...—N guardó silencio sin saber como explicarse. Ninguna de las palabras que emplearía sería suficiente para describir todo lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo, no quería que ella supiera que tan desdichado había sido antes de conocerla.

Ella era la calidez que por años le había sido negada, esa luz llena de esperanza en las sombras en las que su padre lo había sometido.

—Sabes que siempre estaré aquí— murmuró ella rodeándolo con sus brazos para atraerlo a su cuerpo, regresando las manos a sus hebras verdes con cariño.

En momentos como aquel, N se preguntaba quien de los dos era el mayor puesto que él se comportaba como un niño asustado a veces y Touko era quien lo reconfortaba hasta que ambos terminaban por dormirse acurrucados juntos.

—Lo sé.

Él depositó un fugaz beso en la frente femenina obteniendo un sonrojo pronunciado en Touko, quien lo empujó abochornada. Zoroark gruñó en su dirección cuanto su dueño cayó sobre el césped y Serperior rodeo a Touko siseando en advertencia hasta el pokemon negro.

Desde qué N había regresado a Isshu y se había encontrado con Touko, un doloroso encuentro para él; dado que la chica le había arrojado una piedra solar en plena cara para después abrazarlo aún estando tirado en el camino. Y a pesar de que había liberado a sus amigos estos lo habían buscado hasta llegar a su lado de nuevo; el mejor ejemplo era Zoroark, que se había puesto muy sobreprotectora con él. Cuando Touko lo tocaba aún mínimamente el pokemon casi saltaba sobre ella, lo que provocaba que Serperior saliera en defensa de su entrenadora; como en ese momento.

—Calma chicos.— Touko intentó calmar a ambos pokemon, pero Zoroark aún no dejaba de gruñirle.

—Estoy bien— N acaricio la cabeza de su amiga y después a Serperior aunque este estaba más interesado en el vientre de la chica.

Touko miró a su inseparable amigo con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres sentirlo?

El pokemon de hierva se removió lo suficiente para acercar su hocico y sentir aquello, cuando el bebé se movió al sentir el contacto, la serpiente retrocedió moviendo su cabeza.

—¡Se mueve!— Exclamó aunque sólo el chico de verde pudo entenderle.

—¿Si?— Zoroark estaba interesada en el bebé también, pero aún estaba recelosa de la chica.

N frunció los labios para no reírse de su pokemon mientras depositaba una mano en el vientre de Touko, de inmediato el bebé respondió con una ligera patada. La chica hizo una mueca acomodandose mejor en su lugar, pensando que tal vez su pequeño necesitaba estirarse.

Escucharon el murmullo de varios pokemon rodeándolos por lo que voltearon a verlos, encontrándose con Reshiram que parecía querer callar a los demás. Para ser un pokemon legendario le hacia falta un poco más de control sobre ellos.

Como si les leyera el pensamiento el dragón gruñó pidiendo silencio e inmediatamente todos se lo concedieron, por lo que satisfecho consigo mismo buscó el lugar más próximo a Touko.

—Que lindo eres— le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, N intentó no hacer una mueca cuando sintió el cuerpo de la chica alejarse del suyo.

—N.— llamó su atención mientras zarandeaba ligeramente su brazo—, ¿es como un huevo?

El chico se sonrojó asintiendo débilmente, no quería tener esa conversación. No con ella y mucho menos con todos los pokemon con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Touko le sonrió imaginando que algo debió haber preguntado para tenerlo así, la entrenadora se acomodó en el hombro libre de N mientras ambos se recargaban en el árbol para estar más cómodos.

—¿Cómo llegó ahí?— Glaceon preguntó con curiosidad, ella era el único pokemon de Touko de hielo y ambas compartían una historia especial. La había encontrado en Spiral Mountain cuando una tormenta había azotado provocando que Touko se perdiera y a pesar de que el pokemon había sido herido por los humanos le había ayudado a encontrar refugio, la chica al percatarse de sus lesiones se dispuso a curarla aún cuando casi le costaba morir congelada. Desde ese entonces se habían vuelto inseparables, casi literalmente.

El pokemon azul se acercó hasta el viente de Touko olfateando ligeramente, la chica acarició la cabeza con cariño. Los ojos azul hielo se fijaron en N, que empezaba a impacientarse ante el obvio abandono de su mujer.

—¿Cómo llegó ahí? — Glaceon repitió su pregunta sin apartar su mirada celeste de la esmerada, caminó con elegancia hasta posar sus dos pies delanteros en la pierna de él—, dime _Natural_— Exigió sin tacto alguno, utilizando el verdadero nombre de N.

Los colores del chico subieron por todo su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, buscó desesperado una salida rápida y que no fuera vergonzosa.

—¿Pasa algo?— Touko preguntó ante el evidente nerviosismo.

—Nada— N sonrió para tranquilizarla, recibiendo una mirada de no-te-creo por parte de ella. —Quieren saber como llegó ahí.

—Oh— la chica sonrió despeinando los cabellos verdes con cariño—, explícales, iré a llamar a mamá un momento.

Reshiram la cargó en sus brazos empezando a caminar a la casa, dejando a N literalmente boquiabierto.

—¡Touko!

Cuando se recuperó fue demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido en el interior de la casa con Reshiram custodiando la puerta de entrada. Si N era honesto, el dragón lo odiaba desde que había dejado a Zekrom para que Mei pudiera capturarlo; de todos, era el único que nunca estaba a su alrededor si podía evitarlo sin contar que la mayoría del tiempo le robaba la atención de Touko.

Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió cuando Glaceon congeló a su alrededor, exigiendo a su manera que contestara su petición.

—Bueno cuando dos personas...— empezó N tartamudeando cuando todos los pokemon se aproximaron a él para escuchar mejor. Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que incluso Reshiram lo estaba observando a lo lejos. — Bueno ellos...cuando ellos se quieren...

—¿Si? — Umbreon lo apuró desde una de las ramas del árbol, esperando que todos se alejaran de una buena vez.

N escondió el rostro tras sus manos, tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse pero sentía claramente los ojos acosadores de todos puestos en él.

—¡Touko se lo comió!— N gritó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Silencio sepulcral.

—¿Crees que acabamos de salir del huevo?— Espeon gruñó en su dirección con tono altivo para después ver a los demás—, tuvieron sexo.

Un coro de "ewww" se escuchó entre todos los pokemon de diferentes regiones mientras que estos se dispersaban en todas direcciones (la mayoría eran de Touko que aún no lograba completar la pokedex y con su embarazo había pospuesto su búsqueda) dejando a un N en estado de shock. Incluso Zoroark había puesto los ojos en blanco yéndose del lugar.

—Creo que lo mataste— Flareon tocó la mejilla de un desmayado peliverde en tanto Vaporeon brincaba a su estómago.

—¿Crees que Touko se enoje mucho?— Preguntó a su vez el pokemon, para después voltear a ver a Espeon—, ¿que es sexo?

—No lo sé— se rió entre dientes mirando a Glaceon y después a Umbreon.

—Touko nos dijo que le dijéramos eso.

—Lo siento —la chica había llegado hasta el árbol donde se encontraban todas las evoluciones de Eevee exceptuando a Leafeon, tapó sus labios para no reír cuando comprobó que su esposo estaba inconsciente.

—Golpe avisa—Jolteon habló preparando su electricidad.

En cuanto sus compañeros de equipo se alejaron lanzó una pequeña chispa que despert segundos después Touko se encontraba abrazándolo por el cuello.

—A veces eres tan inocente— murmuró ella depositando un beso en su frente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— N rodeó su ahora abultada cintura par a después reírse entre dientes al comprender un poco la situación.

—Sólo estaba preparándote para cuando el bebé te pregunte.

Por unos cuantos segundos el rostro de N palideció imaginando la escena, pero se relajó mostrando una sonrisa después de unos segundos.

—Aún tenemos tiempo— murmuró confiado volviendose a acomodar para dejar que Touko se sentara junto a él.

—Por cierto...— Ella habló pero guardó silencio al no saber como continuar.

—¿Si?

—Son gemelos.

トウコ

Que puedo decir, adoro a esta pareja y mis pokemon favoritos son la familia Eevee (creo que se notó jaja).

Espero les haya gustado :3

_Hayden_


End file.
